1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for distributing paint on and saturating paint brushes and rollers and more particularly, to a distributing plate which is adapted for insertion into an open mouthed receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of effecting a properly distributed quantity of paint upon a paint roller or paint brush is well known in the painting arts. The simplest method of attaining this goal is accomplished by the dipping of a paint brush or a paint roller into a receptacle containing paint. Unfortunately this usually does not properly distribute the paint upon the painting implement. Consequently, the roller or paint brush must be wiped against a suitable surface so that the paint is properly distributed thereon. The crudest method of distributing paint upon a paint brush or roller is the wiping thereof against the mouth of the receptacle which contains the paint. This method has proven to be highly unsatisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,828 issued to C. B. Lemke on Jan. 5, 1970 discloses a combination paint brush scraper and shaper which comprises an elongated sheet of material having diverging end portions with the extremities thereof bent laterally with respect to the end portions. The end portions provide depending outside legs for engaging the edge of a paint can. While this apparatus may provide an adequate surface for the wiping of a paint brush, it is entirely inadequate for a paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,648 issued to H. F. Geisz on Mar. 25, 1928 shows a substantially planar member having a plurality of corrugations and a pair of edges which are bent so that they are substantially perpendicular to the corrugated surface. This apparatus is intended to rest within a paint can and no means are shown or suggested for fixing the structure to the paint can. As a result, if the paint can is tilted or if a paint roller is pressed against the apparatus of Geisz the apparatus will be disturbed within the paint can to a point where tilting is inevitable.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,030 issued to C. J. Averna on July 7, 1959 discloses a plate having a plurality of rigid ribs integrally formed therewith and a top horizontal shelf which is bent from the plate and provides a pair of vertical ears adjacent to the corners thereof. The shelf and ears are placed over the edge of a paint can to suspend the plate in position. However, if the paint can is tilted, when carried by the user, no means are shown or suggested for locking the plate in position. Therefore, the plate will tip within the can causing paint to splash thereout. Also, possible disengagement of the horizontal shelf and ears from the lip of the can may result from moderate tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,334 issued to L. H. Farrow on Apr. 5, 1955 teaches a paint roller wiping device for use in conjunction with a paint bucket or the like. The device includes a substantially semi-circular shelf which is suspended from a bracket that engages the edge of the bucket. The shelf is provided with a downwardly and outwardly extending portion and includes a pair of inwardly bent ears at each end thereof. A substantially flat plate is positioned intermediate to the ears of the semi-circular shelf and is extended downward therefrom to the base of the paint bucket. The shelf in conjunction with the plate and the walls of the bucket form a paint brush chamber. The apparatus of Farrow requires two separate elements, which must be assembled i.e., a semi-circular shelf and a plate which is bent into a desired shape. The bracket that engages the edge of the bucket contacts the same at only one point and thereby provides only minimal stability to the device of Farrow when a paint roller is actively wiped thereagainst. Furthermore, the ears of the semi-circular shelf which engage the plate of Farrow hinge upon the wiping surface of the device and therefore can cause uneven distribution of paint upon a paint roller.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a paint distributing plate which is simple in design yet locks into position when placed into an open mouthed receptacle such as a paint can or the like regardless of the tilting of the receptacle.